


[podfic] Ghost Wiring

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, and alzheimer induced, both hydra induced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the Winter Soldier breaks down your front door one Saturday morning? If your name is Carter, you do your job like a professional.</p><p>written by rednewshoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ghost Wiring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Wiring (The Assassin Has Agency Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493124) by [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes). 



[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/145954992386/podfic-of-ghost-wiring-the-assassin-has-agency) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u9soxwzqyci9rip/gw1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ccb8u8uwbtsl4bh/gw1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146005438521/annapods-newredshoes-ghost-wiring-part-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g1jkqc6ic9cgi2v/gw2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kyliimxt0g1n382/gw2.mp3))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening !


End file.
